2015 Frozen Four
The 2015 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament was the national championship tournament for men's college ice hockey in the United States in 2015. The tournament involved 16 teams in single-elimination play to determine the national champion at the Division I level of the NCAA, the highest level of competition in college hockey. The tournament's Frozen Four – the semifinals and final – were hosted by Hockey East at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Providence defeated Boston University 4–3 to win the program's first NCAA title. The championship game is remembered for a gaffe goal that allowed Providence to tie the score with less than 10 minutes to play.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N58_speevDo Tournament procedure The tournament will consist of four groups of four teams in regional brackets. The four regionals are officially named after their geographic areas. The following are the sites for the 2015 regionals: ;March 27 and 28 :West Regional, Scheels Arena – Fargo, North Dakota (Host: University of North Dakota) :Northeast Regional, Verizon Wireless Arena – Manchester, New Hampshire (Host: University of New Hampshire) ;March 28 and 29 :East Regional, Dunkin' Donuts Center – Providence, Rhode Island (Host: Brown University) :Midwest Regional, Compton Family Ice Arena – South Bend, Indiana (Host: University of Notre Dame) The winner of each regional will advance to the Frozen Four: ;April 9–11 :TD Garden – Boston, Massachusetts (Host: Hockey East) Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced on March 22. The NCHC had six teams receive a berth in the tournament, ECAC Hockey and Hockey East each had three teams receive a berth, the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) had two teams receive a berth, and one team from both the Big Ten Conference and Atlantic Hockey received a berth. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Tournament bracket Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Results Midwest Region – South Bend Regional Semifinal Regional Final West Region – Fargo Regional Semifinal Regional Final Northeast Region – Manchester Regional Semifinal Regional Final East Region – Providence Regional Semifinal Regional Final Frozen Four – Boston Semifinal National Championship – Boston Record by conference Media Television ESPN has US television rights to all games during the tournament for the eleventh consecutive year. ESPN will air every game, beginning with the regionals, on ESPN, ESPN2, ESPNU, or ESPN3 and will stream them online via WatchESPN. The Sports Network holds Canadian TV rights to all games. The games are across the network on all five feeds—TSN1, TSN2, TSN3, TSN4, and TSN5. Although they are broadcast under the TSN banner, it is actually a simulcast of the ESPN feed with the ESPN announcers. Broadcast Assignments Regionals *West Regional: Clay Matvick & Sean Ritchlin – Fargo, North Dakota *Northeast Regional: Dan Parkhurst & Billy Jaffe – Manchester, New Hampshire *East Regional: John Buccigross, Barry Melrose & Quint Kessenich – Providence, Rhode Island *Midwest Regional: Ben Holden & Blake Geoffrion – South Bend, Indiana Frozen Four & Championship *John Buccigross, Barry Melrose, & Quint Kessenich – Boston, Massachusetts Radio Westwood One has exclusive radio rights to the Frozen Four and will air both the semifinals and the championship. *Sean Grande, Cap Raeder, & Adam Wodon All-Tournament Team Frozen Four *G: Jon Gillies* (Providence) *D: Anthony Florentino (Providence) *D: Matt Grzelcyk (Boston University) *F: Ahti Oskanen (Boston University) *F: Mark Jankowski (Providence) *F: Jack Eichel (Boston University) * Most Outstanding Player(s) References Category:NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Category:2015 in hockey